The Twisted Destiny
by FeelingPain
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sealing the Juubi into himself and having the Rinnegan but not only that but has all of his friends died right in front of his very eyes but when a worm hole appears it sucks in the whole ninja world into a parallel universe that knows nothing of Ninjutsu...what will Naruto do? How will he react? Could he be the new Rukido Sennin? Yaoi *NOT A ONESHOT*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm excited for this story pleases R+R so I can write more. DO YOU GET IT!**

* * *

_Battlefield Gedo Mazo Summoned by Obito Killer B defeated_

The body of the 8-tails container was now laying on the floor of the battle field bleeding with arms and legs bent in odd angles the Akatsuki member Tobi came up his rippled mask cracked in various places almost to the point where it could be broken if at least on punch had hit it.

Naruto was on his knees and hands his clothes ripped in many places he gasping for breath as his wounds bled thoroughly Kuramas chakra was drained beyond comparison and would need sometime before it could regenerate.

"Such a pity" Tobi said as he grabbed Killer B roughly and threw him into the statues mouth.

"N-No" Naruto gasped out as blood dribbled down his cheek as he watched his friend being tossed to his death.

Tobi was walking to him now slowly and make sure every moment counts in his success to his plan of Tsukiyomi.

"If you had let us capture you in the very beginning you could have prevented so many deaths from happening Nagato would be alive at this moment along with that Hyuuga that cared for you so much" said the masked man as his red Sharingan eye started to spin along with the right Rinnegan eye pulsing with power.

"Now since you miss your dead friends so much why don't we take care of that problem maybe you can even see your dear old mother and father" he said grabbing the blonde black collar lifting him upward.

A pink flash of hair appeared and punch Tobi away from Naruto with a chakra induced fist.

"S-Sakura-chan" he gasped out as he fell to the ground with a thud instantly gloves that were covered in green chakra was at his stomach healing his internal wounds.

"N-Naruto its ok we can win this all you have to do is trust m-"but a javelin sized chakra rod stabbed through her stomach and another shortly after through her heart.

The Jinchuuriki stared in shock as his teammate had fell to the ground shock in her green emerald eyes staring directly into his blue ones their bodies lying next to each other one still alive the other dead.

"S-Sakura?" he gasped out slowly picking himself up to a sitting position but Naruto watched his precious people being slaughtered before him Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru, and even Shino.

Their blood soaking in the dirt before him and Tobi just walked calmly with his chakra rod being withdrawn back into his sleeve.

"Pity" was all he said before he grabbed Naruto and threw into the statues awaiting mouth.

It was darkness pure darkness inside the statue but it was according to Narutos plan he just had to wait until the Gedo Mazo would draw out the Kyuubi within him.

It had begun the removal of the Kyuubi it was exceptional painful but all he had to do was pour his own blood into the intricate seal that resided to the seal that held the Kurama.

Slowly but surely had he moved his thumb to his mouth it was like moving through molasses.

He ripped open the skin and his thumb started to bleed greatly as the blood dripped against his chest and against his stomach.

The seal then began to glow a dark red color before it his whole stomach turned into a deep dark circle.

That was when he lost consciousness.

_With Tobi_

The man stood grinning under his mask 'Finally…Rin we can finally be together again' he thought in pure happiness but then he started to notice something strange happening to the statue.

It looked to be like in was being suck into itself its hands moving to its stomach after a few minutes of the statue being frozen like that it suddenly disappeared to reveal Naruto flying downward hitting the ground with a hard impact.

'B-but that can't happen it's impossible my plans wasted!' thought the angered man something then pulsed and around the blonde had appeared a type of worm hole that had begun to grow and didn't look like stopping anytime soon.

'I-I have to get away' thought the man but he felt a pulling sensation and realized the gigantic hole was growing in an exponential rate.

"No I was so close damn you Naruto Uzumaki and your family to hell!" he screamed as he was pulled into the hole screaming in protest along the way.

The worm hole didn't stop soon it continued to suck up the whole ninja world and sending it into a parallel universe to one where only the famous blonde Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would be left a sealed Juubi and a special doujutsu to help him spread Ninjutsu once more.

* * *

_Narutos Room_

Aching in pain Naruto was being poked having his name repeated by a soft silky voice and even know how amazing the voice was it was getting really annoying.

The blonde grasped the arm tightly thus issuing a gasp from the person above him he opened his eye lids to reveal his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

"Naruto are you okay?" she asked shakily as she watched her son freeze when seeing her.

"You're…alive?" he asked incredulous.

"Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be" the red head said finally as she was released from his iron grip.

Her son got up and stumbled over to a nearby window to reveal a huge city with cars and lights buzzing with thousands of people walking around wearing strange clothing to Narutos view.

He then looked down at himself and gasped a little at what he was wearing it was a dark t-shirt with two muffins with a cartoonish look talking to each other along with that he wore these strange pants baggy comfy pants along with socks.

"Honey are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?" she asked worried walking to her son slowly.

Naruto took time to realize what was happening all he could remember was sealing the Juubi within himself to prevent Tobi from using the beast.

'**Kit you have been transported to a different dimension isn't it obvious you making yourself for the container of the Juubi wouldn't you think you expel a lot of chakra from doing that thus creating a worm hole to a parallel universe such as this' **said the Juubi inside his mind.

'B-But I don't even know what's going on what do I do' Naruto shot back then realized his mother was staring at him with worry.

"Yes…mom I'm fine" he said not used to saying the word mom.

His mother's purple eyes looked at him with still a hint of worry but said "Okay well then I just wanted you to get ready for the park remember you said yesterday you were gonna hang out with some friends today" then walked out of the room just like that.

'**As far as I can tell you're in a standard futuristic place that exceeded in technology but long forgetting the art of Ninjutsu' **Juubi said.

"Ok so what do I do?" he said out loud as his father walked in.

"Do what?" he asked looking around the room looking to see if someone else was in the room.

Naruto took a good long look at his father as if he were a distant memory but it was true he was alive in front of him standing looking at him concerned.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself" said the blonde laughing as he scratch the back of his head hoping his father would go away.

"Naruto are you sure you're ok? Your mother was freaked out when she came into the kitchen" he said.

"Of course d-dad I'm fine" the younger blonde said once again barely saying the most unused word his vocabulary.

"Well you better hurry if you want to catch the subway to the park your friends are waiting for you I got to go see you later son" Minato said as he shut the door with a smile on his face.

'H-He called me son' Naruto thought with a smile.

'**Well like he said you better get ready for this 'park' he was talking about' **said Juubi.

The blonde nodded as he went over to his dresser and opened it to find dark strange pants that were nothing like shinobi pants it was even a struggle to even put them on they were so tight against his legs.

'God damn' he thought as he pulled on a dark shirt with a large strange clothing that covered his arms and had a hood in the back but it was orange so how could he complain.

When he looked in the mirror he gasped a little his whisker marks were gone none even a blemish across his face but was even worse was a ripple pattern eyes that was just like Nagatos.

'Kurama I have the fucking Rinnegan!' he screamed in his mind in shock.

'**Of course you little whelp you took in the Juubi that only the Rikudō Sennin could have done **_**with **_**the Rinnegan don't even ask me how. I'll check your DNA stream later so right now just get to the park Minato was talking about' **said the Juubi.

"You ass" he muttered earning him a growl from his mind.

After putting on strange things that were like ninja sandals but had fully covered his feet instead he then walked to the window and opened it with a sigh the stepped onto the ledge revealing a really long fall.

'Then again I did survive the fall of the Hokage Monument' he thought with excitement as he channeled chakra to his feet and started walking on the glass surface downward the crowded street down below he noticed some of them pointing at him and soon a large group of people were gathered and staring at him as he walked downward and soon he had made to the earth below standing on the concrete like it was the most normal thing on earth.

Naruto looked around and saw the shocked faces of adults and amazed faces of children that had watched him fascination.

"A-Are you alright?" a woman asked with dark brown hair.

"Oh I'm fine thank you" he said as he walked away from the crowd and started to take in his surroundings of what was going on.

Apparently some strange device that had allowed people inside of it and drive the mechanism were being driven in the big roads while people had walked on the little roads.

'This place is strange' he thought as he closed his eyes while walking he thought of what to do.

But he then sensed something about to crash into him but he swiveled to the right.

He opened his eyes to reveal a shocked Kiba Inuzuka who was wearing the most unusual clothing Naruto had ever seen in his life.

The both of them stared at each other than the blonde attacked the brunette in a fierce hug "I can't believe it" he whispered as he was hugging his _living _friend.

"Naruto I know you've missed me and all but can't you go without seeing me for a day at least" he laughed out.

The blonde then relinquished his hold and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Don't you remember? Last night we hung out at my apartment watching horror films and you got so scared you were practically in my lap but I mean why complain" he said with a grin on his face as he reached for Narutos hand.

"I guess so" he said with a grin as Naruto moved away from Kibas attempt to grab of his hand of course unintentional.

"I have to find the subway do you know where that is?" asked the blonde as he looked around for this 'subway' his father had said.

"You're kidding me right" said the dog like teen as he laughed lightly signaling Naruto to follow him and of course he did.

"Come on dog breath where is it!?" said the blonde impatient as they had been walking for 10 minutes.

"Dog breath? I didn't know we gave each other nicknames ok then how about Naru-chan" he said with an evil grin.

"No way that sounds to girly" said the blonde as he followed Kiba down a staircase that lead underground.

"Ok Naru-chan whatever you say" he said as he started running down the stairs getting away from the blonde but was shocked to see that he had already made it down the stairway himself and was waiting for him looking at him with confusion.

"You started to run down the stairs and I couldn't hear what you said so I decided to wait for you at the bottom by the way you're getting slow we should do some training together" he said with a smirk at a shocked Kiba who was like fish.

"Funny you know with that speed you should really go out for Football or even Cross-Country since your that fast" said the brunette with a smile as he led the blonde down to the subway the two of them waited for the underground transportation device to come and take them to school.

"So Naruto since we had so much fun last night I hope that we could do it again maybe this weekend we could go to that new movie coming out its called World War Z" said the dog lover as he took a step forward to the blonde who was looking around as if it were all new to him.

"What's World War Z?" asked the blonde taking his full attention to the brunette.

"You know that zombie movie it was on commercials on the TV" he said matter-of-factly.

"What's a zombie and a commercial?" asked Naruto again never hearing these things before he of course heard of a TV but never a commercial.

"Naruto are you alright I mean you sure have forgotten a lot" he said concerned.

"I'm fine Kiba why would I be here if I wasn't fine" he said crossing his arms.

"If your normal and okay then tell me what we're waiting for down here" Kiba said.

"Oh well uh-" but the blonde was cut off as horn went off a strange metal oversized snake came barreling through and stopping as the doors opened to let some people out.

"-that" he said as he went straight aboard cautiously and sensing if it was a real living thing or just a weird metal contraption like the things on the road and of course it was the second thought.

He then sat down slowly on a cushioned seat as Kiba sat down directly next to him getting a little closer than any normal person would.

"Uh Kiba can I have a little personal space" the blonde said as he scooted away a little which seemed to offend the brunette a little.

"Whatever" he said looking away with a blush.

A muffled voice said "Konoha Park Platform" and then the train stopped suddenly making the two teens smash into each other but instead of a kiss they smacked each other's foreheads roughly.

"Damnit I have to go meet a friend at the park I'll see you later I guess" Naruto sighed as he got up rubbing his forehead trying to make the pain go away.

"So you mean with that pompous ass Uchiha" he said with an immature attitude his face looked annoyed and angered.

"What is that supposed to mean!" said the blonde putting his hands on his hips.

"What that you suck faces with Sasuke almost every day but apparently you guys aren't dating" he said narrowing his eyes.

"S-Suck faces I have no idea what you're talking about and I never kissed him in my life" the blonde said blushing madly but then remembered that one time in the Ninja Academy his blush turned even more red.

"Then prove it!" said the brunette getting up in now empty subway cart.

"How can I prove it that's impossi-"but he was cut off as Kiba grasped him in a tight hug their faces millimeters apart.

"Nothings impossible" he whispered even though Kiba felt the blonde push against him he wanted a taste of him all those long years watching him being with someone else it was torture to watch.

He then heard Naruto whisper something and instantly his body felt weak and tired and finally let the blonde go after feeling to tired.

"K-Kiba I think that we should get you home you look weak" The strange eyed blonde said with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah I guess s-so" said a ragged breathing Kiba who had to sit down on the chair.

'Oh god I didn't mean to do that but he was acting strange and he even got into my person' thought Naruto as he panicked and had used Preta Path on mistake.

"Damnit I have a football game tonight" he mumbled his dark slit eyes gazing over at a questioning Naruto.

"Oh come on you don't even remember football?" he asked.

"O-Of course I-I do" said the nervous blonde.

"Since you're such a football fan who's your favorite player on my team?" Kiba asked.

"Oh well that's easy it's…uh…well…" but he tapped his two index fingers together in complete nervousness.

"Naruto you're not ok you can't even remember that your favorite player is me you said that at my last game when I made that impossible catch and scored a touchdown" Kiba said looking at the blonde in worry.

The blonde said nothing as he didn't look at the brunette.

"Give me your phone Naruto we need to tell your parents" the dog like male ordered as he held out his hand waiting for the cellular device.

"What's a cell phone?" asked the blonde.

"You are messed up you can't even remember what a cell phone is but you were texted me yesterday like crazy" said the brunette.

'Oh god what do I do isn't there any type of Ninjutsu that can help me understand…wait a second Peins Human Path was able to rip out a humans soul and view their memories so I wonder if I…' thought Naruto.

"Hey Kiba I think you its time you should take a little nap" the blonde said looking at Kiba who also looked at him strangely.

"What the hell do you-"he was cut off by Naruto.

"Just take a god damn nap Kiba everything would be better when you wake up so go to sleep" said Naruto as the brunette not wanting to lie down but did it anyways felt Narutos hand on his leg then Kiba felt unnaturally exhausted then darkness took over.

The blonde smiled lightly as he remembered how cute Kiba looked when he fell to sleep it was like a puppy curled into a tight ball it was just plain cute.

'Now let's see here' he thought as he walked over and lightly put his hand on the brunettes head softly and mumbling 'Human Path'.

Instantly he was assaulted in memories information about this place called a school, general knowledge of this strange place, along with memories of friends but mostly they were of him and Kiba hanging out and having fun together though on pure accident had Naruto gotten 'those' memories of the football player having a 'fun' time with himself.

'Oh god that was pure accident I'm so happy no one saw what I saw' he thought in relief.

'**Hmm getting a little frisky Naruto wanting to have some fun?' **said the demon fox laughing maniacally.

'Never speak a word of this you fur ball or I'll shrink your cage' Naruto thought shaking an imaginary fist at Kyuubi.

'**Fine but all I have to say is this **_**Naruto and Kiba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' **_even though it sounded like a horror film with Juubis demonic voice the blonde was embarrassed.

"God at least I know basic knowledge of this world" he mumbled smiling at the sleeping for of Kiba.

"Oh well I suppose you deserve a wake-up call" Naruto grinned evilly and charged Lightning Chakra into his index finger and lightly tapped Kiba making him yelp and jump.

'These people have such low pain tolerance' thought the blonde in pity as he stared at the squabbling brunette.

"Must have been electricity from the subway" mumbled Kiba getting up.

The shorter male (Naruto) just smirked and decided to be a little nice and give him some chakra so he could go to this _football _game he just learned about a few moments ago and to be honest that catch Kiba made was impossible but apparently he made it anyways when the brunette caught it the blonde himself was the loudest of them all in the stands screaming in joy.

"Kiba you feeling ok?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah just a little tired that's all" said Kiba giving him a reassuring grin but he was actually exhausted and couldn't believe he fell asleep with Naruto how embarrassing could that get.

"Well come here and let's get to your football game I want to see you score a touchdown just like last time" he said with a grin.

Kiba grinned himself and rubbed the back of his head when he sat down next to Naruto but when he did the blonde put his hand on his thigh.

Suddenly he felt…better like he could do anything in the world maybe even having enough courage to ask a certain someone to be in a relationship.

The blonde removed his hand away from his thigh the good feeling was still there but it was quite the same when his hand moved away.

Soon they arrived at the desired stop where the both of them got off with Kiba was pulled by Naruto who was running fast.

"Come on your going to miss your game" Naruto said pulling harder on the brunettes arm.

"B-But what about the park?" asked Kiba trying to match Narutos pace.

"That can wait I mean your game is important right?" asked the blonde who stopped in a moment of confusion.

"I..Well...uh…yes?" he said then Naruto began to run with enthusiasm once again gripping the brunette's wrist.

"Well we better hurry" Naruto said speeding off.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

Kiba was laying on his soft carpet floor while he gasped for air as he was pulled by Naruto all the way here it would usually take 45 minutes just to walk home and 30 to run but he made it in 10 minutes.

"So Naruto how were you able to run so fast usually you were the one being pulled by me" he laughed a little.

But when he looked up he saw the blonde staring at his IPhone as if in a trance "Uh Naruto?" the brunette asked.

"When did we take this photo?" he asked showing Kiba the phone.

It was of him and Naruto really close to each other cheeks pressed against one another the blonde was grinning widely as he had an arm wrapped around his waist while the brunette had a big smile along with a blush and his arm wrapped around Narutos shoulders both of them looking extremely happy.

"It was when we both went to see the sunset on the water tower you said you wanted to remember this moment forever and since you didn't have your phone I used mine and that's how it got there as my screen saver" he explained having a hint of red on his face.

Narutos face graced a smile then turned into a grin "Well maybe sometime we can go back?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh sure right after…the…game…that's starts in 20 minutes" the brunette sighed in agitation and started to rub his head.

'I wonder…should I?' thought Naruto then he made up his mind.

"Hey Kiba I think that-"he tried to say but he was cut off which he really hated when someone did that.

"That's right you can drive how stupid am I let's take my car maybe I can get a little rest along the way" he said with a grin as he lumbered off to get his gear.

Naruto had only had seen the memories of 'driving' the so called cars how the hell could he actually do it he then sat on the comfy looking couch to think things through.

A large white dog came out of nowhere and jumped onto the couch and layed is the blondes lap like he's known him forever…wait a seconds "Akamaru?" he whispered a bark answered him as he began hugging the dog's head soon releasing it when the heard footsteps.

The brunette appeared with a tight spandex shirt that was only midway from being pulled down and Naruto could help but stare at the muscle Kiba had on his abs but quickly looked away when noticing his eyes going downwards and spotting hair from the brunette's belly button that went lower into his football pants.

"Jeez Naruto I didn't know you were such a pervert" he laughed a little at seeing the blonde blush brightly.

"I am not a pervert" he said crossing his arms while shutting his eyes and looking away from the mass of muscle that was called Kiba.

"Then why were you looking at my abs" he said huskily into Narutos ear making the blonde jump.

"W-Was not! I-I'll see you outside!" said the blonde as he rushed out of the house leaving a confused Kiba.

3 minutes later had the brunette met the blonde who was sitting on the porch looking at the darkening sky in question.

"Come on blondie let's get going we only have 13 minutes left" he yelled out as he reached his black mustang and brought out his keys then unlocked the car.

Naruto nervously got into the driver's seat "How come you can't drive?" asked Naruto.

"Because I got my driver's license taken away a couple days ago by a stupid Uchiha" he replied clearly unhappy.

"Anyways I'm gonna catch a few z's so wake me up when we get there" he said yawning while buckling his seatbelt.

Naruto sat there in a few seconds freaking out as he heard the Inuzukas snores 'What to do!' he screamed at himself for his brain to work then suddenly it clicked he then summoned a clone right behind him in the backseat that grabbed his shoulder and the seat.

"Now let's hope to god this works" he whispered to himself as he then proceeded to say "Shunshin Jutsu" suddenly the whole car lurched and creaked then it felt like he was going a million miles an hour then a sudden brake smacked Narutos head against the windshield with a loud 'thump'.

"Ow god damnit" he murmured as he rubbed his head.

Then he looked around to see that they were in a parking lot by the large stadium and accurately between two white lines.

Naruto just dispersed the clone as he clutched the wheel tightly as hard as he could to keep from shaking.

"It worked" he sighed to himself as he finally calmed down and decided to wake Kiba up he tried a poking then a little shove but nothing worked on the snoring brunette.

"Kiba" he growled as he once again charged lightning chakra into his finger and jabbed him in the stomach he yelped as he hit his head on the car roof.

"Ow what was that?" he asked rubbing the spot where it hurt a lot.

"I just poked you" said Naruto showing an innocent face.

"Weird" was all he murmured as he reached into the back of the car to find nothing he looked shocked.

"Damn it I forgot my helmet say Naruto would you mind going back to the house and getting it for me it would mean a lot" he said almost begging.

"Of course where should I meet you?" he asked.

"At the field thank you a lot see you later Naruto!" he shouted as he ran off around the stadium where cheering was heard.

"Shunshin Jutsu" he whispered and he disappeared into smoke once again all the way to Kibas house where he reappeared in the living room Akamaru barking at first but then recognizing who it was then settled back down on the floor looking at him with those cute doggy eyes.

"So cute" whispered Naruto as he went into Kibas room and instantly found an orange and black football helmet lying on the messy bed.

Being a ninja Naruto maneuvered away from all the dirty clothes and plates left on the floor or dresser 'So gross even I'm not that messy' thought the blonde as he finally got the helmet but something caught his eye it was a card laying on his dresser it had his handwriting on it that said 'Kiba' being the curious teen he was he checked it out.

The blonde looked at what the card said it not only had his handwriting inside of it but a picture of him and Kiba hugging together in the sunset light and right under it said 'I hope you have a wonderful birthday Kiba Love, Naruto ;3'.

The Jinchuuriki put the card back and sighed then grabbed the helmet and murmured "Shunshin jutsu" and disappeared into smoke.

He reappeared accidently right behind a group of people who didn't see him just yet but just then a girl his age noticed him and smirked evilly.

"Hey guys look it's the freak" she laughed out along with her friends but Naruto stared at them with confusion.

"Who's the freak?" he asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"Duh shit for brains look in the mirror" remarked a jock.

"That's not nice" Naruto said starting to get upset.

"That's not nice" said the guy in annoying high pitched voice.

"Stop it please" said the blonde calmly as he began to get angry.

"Aw are we hurting your feelings does the wittle baby want a raddle" laughed a skinny guy as everyone laughed with him.

"Enough you're acting like petty children" said the strange eyed male as his eyes seemed to glow a little and he began to walk to the stadium.

"Hey dip wad say that again to my face" said the jock nudging his friends.

But now Naruto was angry but there was one way he could get his revenge it was called Genjutsu.

The jock suddenly froze up not moving as if something was constricting him he then began to scream out in horror like he was being stabbed repeatedly the blonde then smirked as he kept walking and decided to end it a little image of Orochimarus twisted snake form would be enough to scare him.

Besides it's not like his twisted self exists anymore.

He then walked out to field and glance at the crowd that was talking amongst themselves Kiba then came up looking extremely happy.

"Naruto how the hell did you get here so fast?" he asked actually amazed.

"Don't worry about it just take this and win the game" Naruto said with a smile.

He looked one more time at the blonde then ran back to his team who were calling him back their huddle.

Naruto looked around and found the perfect spot but the bad part was it was on top of the stadium.

'Oh well at least I'll get the best spot all to myself' he smiled then went to a secluded area where no one was and then he started to walk upwards on the wall with his chakra and soon he had made it to the top of the stadium and hung his legs over the edge of the roof that covered the crowd from any weather.

'So almighty Juubi what should we do?' he asked the powerful entity inside of him.

'**You idiot it's still Kurama for your information all I have is the rest of the Biju joined with me and since I'm the most powerful then I get the body, power, and mind' ** he growled out.

'Fine Kurama what do we do?' he again asked.

'**Cause world chaos OR spread Ninjutsu once more' **said the fox.

'I don't know chaos does sound amazing but if you insist on spreading Ninjutsu then I'm all for it' Naruto grinned.

'**Stupid mortal just wait till you die then I can destroy the world!' **he yelled.

"Yeah~ no I'll separate you into 9 entities again and send your body into the moon once more hopefully just hopefully the people can understand my teachings' he thought.

'**Brat pay attention, your boyfriend just made a touch down' **growled Kyuubi as he began snoring.

Naruto looked down to see everyone cheering at Kibas achievement and the blonde could tell that the brunette was looking for him in the stands but this time he would just have to try a little harder to find him.

The crowd then began to shout "Fox~ Power~" and the blonde laughed a little at this.

"Why not add a little volume to this…Amplification Technique" Naruto whispered.

Instantly the crowd's volume was louder and louder making the football team down below to smile and it continued that way even when they lined up once again.

'Ok that's enough' thought the blonde and cancelled the technique.

Something surprising happened his pocket vibrated violently making the roof vibrate along with it the sound travelled throughout the stadium and everyone quieted down to figure out where it was coming from even the football players stopped to figure out where the vibrating noise was coming from.

'god what is it?!' he yelled inside his head then it finally stopped then Naruto sighed in relief and finally brought out the device that made all that noise he took a glance back down at the field and saw the football players getting back into position waiting to begin.

When he looked down at his glowing IPhone it had a message showing.

_D (Dad) - where are you?_

'Ok you can do this Naruto you saw the memories let's just do what Kiba did' he thought to himself as he began to text back.

_N (Naruto) – at the football stadium _

He then set the IPhone down on the roof and sighed out loud 'success' but then the phone vibrated once more and began to slide off the roof 'OH GOD!' screamed the blondes mind as he then created a few hand seals and a small wooden hand grabbed the phone and brought it back to the blonde.

"Oh god that was close" whispered Naruto as he took a look at the message.

_D- That's fine when are you gonna be home?_

The blonde then took a look at the very top of his phone and saw it said 6:59 pm and the game ended at 8:00 pm so he could be back at 8:01 pm 'Thank god for Shunshin' he thought in glee.

_N- 8:01_

This time he held the phone and 2 minute later had felt it vibrate.

_D- I thought the game ended at 8 pm?_

'Oh god what's a good lie I can pull' he thought to himself then a light bulb went off.

_N- It started at 5:30_

'There we go' he then received another text from his Dad.

_D- Okay just get home safely see you then love you_

_N- Love you too_

The blonde found himself smiling at the phone when he saw his father say he loved him.

_End of the Game_

Kiba had the ball and was almost at making another score it was currently 37-43.

'Okay maybe this is cheating but I have to help him' thought the blonde as he looked at the brunette that was heaving in air and looked almost out of energy.

Naruto then held out his finger like a gun and channeled chakra into it then shot like a gun at the Inuzuka.

Instantly his posture changed dramatically he seemed like he could bulldoze thousands of people at once 'Thanks to me' thought the Jinchuuriki.

'Since I know the ending of this game I should just get down I bet Kiba can get someone to take him home' thought the blonde as he walked down the stadium wall.

He soon made it to the ground and heard a loud cheer from the crowd showing that they had won the game.

'You're welcome' thought Naruto as he then began to where the crowd was but then ran into a pale figure with dark duck butt styled hair. Sasuke.

Naruto stared at the teen who looked back at him the two of them just stared until the teen spoke "You left me in the park Dobe" he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

But when he opened them the blonde was gone.

'Stupid' Sasuke thought to himself as he let the blonde escape.

* * *

_Kibas Mustang_

Kiba was beyond happy at the end of the quarter he was all worn out thinking there was no way he could score that touchdown but at the end he felt unimaginably good just like when Naruto touched his thigh it felt amazing like nothing could stop him.

He was currently walking to his car and saw Naruto waiting for him with small smile on his face.

"Looks like you won" said Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah well I could have lost at the end but something strange happened I all of a sudden felt good…good enough to win and so I did" the brunette explained but it looked like the blonde new exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey Kiba let me drop you off at home then I'll head home myself" said the blonde as he held out his hand for the key.

Kiba looked at the sky and saw how late it was and thought about the chances of him being caught by the police.

"Nah Naruto you should go home I'll see you sometime ok?" he said smiling and of course Naruto smiled back Kiba then was by his door and took his eyes off the blonde and heard "Of course Dog Breath" but when he looked up the blonde was gone it was like he never existed.

'Weird' thought Kiba.

* * *

_Rose Petal Hotel (Narutos House)_

Naruto walked slowly asking the person who at a desk which room he lived in even though the person looked at him strangely he told him the room and after that had the blonde left.

'Oh god how am I going to deal with my parents I don't even know what to do 16 years I've been alone…well except for the fox but he doesn't count…' the blonde thought to himself.

He cautiously opened the door to show Kushina running up to him and catching him in a death hug.

"Oh you are ok I thought Minato was just trying to make me feel better but you're here when I didn't hear you come out of front door I came to your room to find only your window wide open I looked outside it and thanked god you weren't lying at the concrete" she babbled even if she didn't notice that her son wasn't hugging her back.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok" she said with a smile and released him.

"Your fathers already in bed you know how hard he works anyways tomorrows your father son day I'm glad you agreed with it this time instead of being a brat like last time" she said but she looked worriedly at Naruto who didn't move a muscle.

"Naruto are you ok?" she asked the second time that day.

The blonde just nodded then said "I'm going to bed" and with that he headed to his room and shut the door softly.

Kushina looked worried once again and decided she could use some sleep to.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Minato walked to his sons' door remembering those times when he was just a little child and he was just so adorable that he could just eat him up but now that he was grown up he wasn't going to need his father anymore. Sadly.

'No he will need me' he thought as he opened the room to reveal a remarkably clean room everything was perfect no trash anywhere to be seen.

'Or maybe not' he rethought.

"Naruto son it's time to get-"but as soon as he poked Naruto the teen grabbed his wrist roughly and his strange eyes flew open but he realized the situation and released Minato quickly.

"Sorry father" he said.

"No its fine…anyways let's discuss what you want to do today during breakfast" was all his father said then walked out of the room rubbing his wrist.

"What am I going to do" Naruto sighed to himself.

* * *

_Breakfast _

Naruto just stared at his food the whole time while Kushina and Minato talked to one another about their jobs and what happened at work he took a bite of the bacon and soon the rest followed down the hatch.

Minato then asked "So what did you want to do today son?" he asked noticing his rippled eyes open slightly as if shocked but then they return to normal look.

"How about a 30 mile run?" asked Naruto casually and the older male almost spit up his water.

"Y-You want to run 30 miles?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah I usually run 50 miles in weights sometimes when I'm not busy tra- studying" he said.

"Oh I get it this is a joke" said Kushina as she laughed a little Minato joining but Naruto stared at both of them like they was crazy.

"No I meant it" he said.

"Oh" was the entire blonde male said.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

Minato and Naruto stood outside the hotel in running gear the younger blonde was all for it but the older one was just a tad bit worried.

'Oh god what do I do!' he thought he began to imagine Naruto winning then thinking that he was better being alone and moving out exactly when he was 18 with some punk that had just gotten out of jail he was then snapped out of his imagination and brought to reality by Naruto.

"Hey father you ready?" he asked.

"Of course" he said shakily.

"Ready…set…go" Naruto said and he sped off Minato following behind him the two of them running at fast paces not even 3 miles later was the older blonde losing energy.

'Dad I knew we shouldn't have done this' he inwardly sighed and some chakra his way with that seeming to boost his energy levels.

At 15 miles had Naruto stopped knowing if he gave anymore chakra to his father he would overload and…die.

"Father we need to stop you'll hurt yourself if you continue" Naruto said.

"N-Nonsense I-I can-"he then tried to continue but felt darkness take over him.

Naruto stared at his father with disappointment 'I guess you weren't the mighty Hokage that you used to be…but yet you're still my father I couldn't ask for anything better' he thought with happiness.

He then wrapped his father's arm around his neck and Shunshined back home in front of the door he knocked softly and a faint 'I'm coming' was heard the door opened to show Kushina who looked shocked at what she saw.

It was Minato who was knocked out with sweat all over him and Naruto who didn't look like he was tired what so ever.

"Here let me take him you finish your run if you want Naruto I guess your father son day is cut short so just go hang out with some friends or something" she sighed as she gripped her husband's underarms and started to pull him to the room after Naruto had left.

'Damnit should have kept him here to help me with this' she thought then she bumped into a table and the vase on top of it wiggled then fell on the blondes head and cracked.

He moaned in pain but didn't wake up 'god why could I have asked Naruto to stay!' she cried in her mind.

_Stadium _

Kiba was smashing into football dummies as hard as he could, once again he was so stupid not to ask Naruto out he just decided to be a wimp and let him go just like that.

"Why am I so stupid" he mumbled as he tackled another dummy but this time it didn't move one bit.

"What?" he said to himself and once again smashed into it but it didn't move.

"Great just great not only am I not wimp enough to take down this dummy but I can't-"he stopped when he saw Naruto come from behind the dummy smiling like crazy.

"You're not a wimp at all you just give up to fast" he said laughing.

Kiba blushed brightly at this and went over to the benches by the field and took off his shirt because of how hot it was.

He glanced over at the blonde who was blushing brightly and the brunette took his chance it was all or nothing.

"Hey Naruto do have a crush on someone?" asked Kiba.

"A crush?" he responded.

The brunette nodded feeling nervous.

"I don't understand why I would want to crush someone?" the blonde asked.

Kiba then sweat dropped at this "I mean do you like someone?" he said.

Naruto took a moment to think then answered "Of course".

The brunette seemed hopeful for a second "I like all of my friends" he added with a grinned Kiba sweat dropped.

"Well what I mean is doing you like someone more than a friend?" The Inuzuka added as he regained composure.

The blonde thought this through 'Do I like someone more than a friend?' then he remembered when all of his friends died in front of him but the only closest person he could actually love was Sakura but she was more sister like than anything else.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled worriedly as the blonde sat their frozen like he was in his own little world.

"Oh sorry I was remembering something…" he trailed off as if uncertain he wanted to make the brunette worry or to keep him questioning on what he was going to say.

"Anyways what did you want to do today" Naruto said trying to get out of the subject.

Kiba was a little worried the blonde looked pained when he asked him that question it was like something terrible happened to him not to long ago and now he just wanted to change the topic immediately.

"I was just smashing against these football dummies do you want to join?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Uh sure" he said with a smile the brunette left and set up two football dummies as planned.

"Ok so this is what you have to do you have keep your arms out like this –he said showing the blonde what to do- then you have to smash the dummy as hard as you can and as hard as you can" he said with a dog like grin.

"As hard as I can?" Naruto asked unsure.

He nodded as an answer "Kiba I don't think would be a good idea" the blonde replied.

"Oh come on Naruto you'll be fine it's okay if you don't get it on the first try" he said crossing his arms with a small grin and having his arms closed "Just try your-"all of sudden he heard a crash and opened his eyes to reveal that the blonde had actually moved the dummy all the way over to the opposite side of the field and off into the fence that was across the track around the football field and a few yards of grass.

"Y-Y-You just…how..but…you were…what the hell?" he said to himself.

The blonde then pulled the football dummy back with a grin as it was nothing to him.

"N-Naruto that was amazing" he said when the shorter male came back.

The blonde blushed brightly "Oh that it was nothing" he said 'You don't even know that you could have actually done this a hundred times better than me if you were still a ninja' he thought to himself.

"Nothing? Dude, you seriously have to join the team with your speed and strength you could win every game" he said excited.

"Thanks but no thanks I actually have more fun watching the game and I don't think I would like all the attention" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well at least take a run with me if you feel up to it I'm going all the way into the abandon field not far from Konoha" Kiba said.

"Cool I just actually finished a run with my dad not too long ago it wasn't as far as I hoped but still it was enough" Naruto said.

"Wait you ran with your dad how are you not dyeing right now he runs like 4 miles morning and night without getting tired" he said with surprise.

"It was actually that hard at all so you wanna head out right now?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah sure just let me put this stuff away and we can head out just don't feel too bad if you want to stop I'll understand" Kiba said as he left.

'What the hell it's like he pities me because I'm not fit like him' he thought to himself a little upset 'we'll let's just prove him wrong' he added.

'**Why can't you use my chakra it just keeps collecting and soon this seal with blow if you don't use some!'** said Juubi whining at the discomfort at taking in too much chakra.

'Fine I'll just release some with an Almighty Push at this abandoned field Kiba wants to go to' Naruto replied as he watched the brunette come back.

"Okay then let's go" he said as he began to jog off soon Naruto joining him.

* * *

_40 Minutes Later_

The two teens stopped in the abandoned field where it was just plain grass and about a thousand yards of just that.

"Wow this is amazing" whispered the blonde to the panting Kiba who was sweating like crazy.

"Yeah –pant- amazing I'm going to –pant- use the bathroom in the forest" he said walking over to the greenery.

'Now this is the perfect time' the blonde thought then focused the Juubis chakra throughout his system.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he mumbled suddenly a clone appeared but looked drastically different he had pale white skin with 10 strange spikey kunai sticking out of his shirt he had a reptilian type skin on the right half of his body that continued to covered his body then his hair changed to a plain white color just like the Nidaime Hokages.

"So this is what would happen if I used your chakra" Naruto whispered who looked at his own hands to show they were returning to a normal tan color.

'**No one said getting my chakra would be easy' **Kurama replied.

"Fine just hurry up before Kiba comes back" Naruto ordered the clone then nodded and turned around he then stuck his hands outwards to the grassy plane and whispered "Almighty Push" and just like the mighty attack would do it destroyed the grassy plane in a matter of seconds.

The clone then put his arms down as he surveyed his power.

"Sir, I have much chakra left" was all he said.

"Use Wood Style and create this 'skate park' Kiba had in his memories" he said to the clone but it just nodded in reply then slammed both hands into the ground and waited for the technique to begin and soon it did thousands of wood appeared started forming half pipes along with a huge deep circular (I don't know what it's called) pit that probably 20 skaters could skate around in.

When it was done Naruto just smiled at what he had created with just the Juubis power.

The clone looked back with an impassive face and disappeared.

Kiba came rushing back immediately in distress "Oh my god what just happened here!" he shouted in alarm as he stared at the skate park in shock.

"What you didn't notice this before?" the blonde asked staring at Kiba in question.

"But I was positive it was just…huh weird" he said but still kept this in thought for later.

"Anyways you wanna head back?" asked the blonde trying to distract Kiba from what had just transpired.

"Yeah sure" he said shrugging and started to run off.

"I have to get rid of that memory" whispered Naruto as he began to make a hand seal "Earth Style: Brick Road Jutsu" he then began to run after the Inuzuka with a brick road following him.

* * *

_Back at the Football Field_

"Hey Kiba just hold still you'll you just need to calm down I can fix-"but he was interrupted as Kiba yelled in pain.

Just as they were getting back had the brunette slipped and landed awkwardly on both his leg and arm.

"God I think there both dislocated" he said as he yelped when he tried to support his upper body from the football field.

"If you don't calm down then I'm gonna have to knock you out" but of course he actually hoped the teen wouldn't listen and thankfully he did just that he hit a few pressure points on his neck making him gasp then faint.

"Now then let's get this over with" he muttered and then made a shadow clone clearly made out of his own chakra "I want you to guard me when I go through his mind to get rid of his memory" he said and the clone nodded then sat down.

"But first" he then snapped both his leg and arm back into his socket even though he made no move Naruto bet he was screaming in pain on the inside of his sub conscious.

"Let's begin" he whispered and began hand seals "Yamanaka Technique: Mind Walker Jutsu" then his body limped and fell to the floor right beside the brunette.

* * *

_Inside Kibas Mind_

'God it's so…weird' thought Naruto as he saw multiple filing cabinets with labels on them.

"Is this what I think it is?" he said as he came upon one that said 'Naruto' on it.

He open it up and instantly he saw small videos of him and Kiba playing together or when they were older and having a fun time together Naruto even saw that during a scary movie he had snuggled into Kiba when a masked man stabbed a girl repeatedly and the brunette putting an arm around him.

The blonde closed it with shock then reopened it just to make sure it was what he saw and it was.

'Oh dear god why did I have to see that' he thought to himself as he saw another drawer with a label of Masturbation.

Then he finally came to what he wanted it was a drawer labeled 'Strange Skate Park'.

"Well that is bland why can't he name it better than that" he sighed to himself and ripped the label off making the memory disappearing.

"There we go" he said to himself with a grin he exited the memories of Kiba Inuzuka and back to his own body.

* * *

_Outside of Kibas Mind_

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal Kiba was not only holding him really close but staring at him.

But Kiba had reacted before him and backed off him while muttered apologies one after another about meaningless things even one about when he took his color pencil when they were little.

"Kiba! I think I'm gonna head home now did you need anything else?" he asked looking around for any other injuries but noticed his clone right behind Kiba scared the living crap out of him.

"No thanks I think I'm gonna head home too" he then began to turn where the blondes clone was but Naruto stopped him.

"Hold on are you sure you don't need nothing from me not anything?" the blonde asked one more time staring into Kibas eyes.

While doing that had Naruto dispelled the clone and learned that Kiba had only woken up seconds before him.

Kiba looked hesitant but shook his head with a smirk "No I don't think so I think I'm heading home see yeah tomorrow I guess" he said then ran off to his mustang.

'Oh thank god that was close' he thought in relief.

But Kiba had other things in mind.

'So god damn stupid he even asked me straight at my face if I needed anything all I had to do was ask him out then and their' he then berated himself as he got into his car the brunette once again looked back to see if the blonde was still their but he wasn't.

"Why must the world hate me" he said out loud but didn't notice the blonde standing on the roof of the stadium frowning down at the image of Kiba getting into his mustang and driving off.

"I have to go home to parents I don't even know, my friends that are completely different, and a whole new place to understand so don't worry Kiba the world doesn't hate you…it despises me" he whispered at the end and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

_Narutos Home_

The very blonde was about to walk into his the room where his family lived but felt an exponential come from his back it was like someone was putting heated metal against his back very roughly.

Naruto was about to get to the door but he arched his back in a new burst of pain he twisted and almost screamed as he felt his back being burned alive and it wouldn't go away.

A random man walked up and gasped out loudly at the sight before him and started to scream out in terror at what he was seeing a blonde haired boys body twisted and arched inhumanely his skin turned very pale and a strange pattern arose on the right side of his body and was covering the rest of him very slowly.

"AHH!" he screamed and ran dropping his suitcase while running for his life.

'I-I c-can't hold it i-in any l-longer' he thought as he screamed out in pure agony as the burning sensation wouldn't go away.

"AAAHHHHH!" his lungs kept heaving air in and out as he kept screaming in pain very inhumanely soon doors opened and people gasped as they saw Naruto who had strange things growing out of his back (like the clone) and ripping through his shirt.

"M-make i-it s-stop" he pleaded to someone anyone but it didn't go away he then screamed again.

'**Don't worry the new seal is almost complete' **whispered Kurama.

Minato was now out of his front door and gasped what he saw his own such in such a state he looked like a…monster.

He just stood there as his very own son began to cry out tears of blood that doused the carpet.

Now the younger male grasped his eyes as he felt them being burned alive it was so painful it was like he could die right then and there soon blood escaped his raw throat and flowed down his mouth.

"MAKE IT STOP!" the blonde rasped out then slowly had it went away and the features had soon had the strange spikey like kunai that erupted from his back had formed back into his skin along with it returning to a normal tan color and his eyes staying the same but all of his features returning to normal.

'**Hurry Kit say the Jutsu' **said Kurama.

"M-Memory Destruction Jutsu" he whimpered out of his bloody mouth as instantly the fresh memories of Naruto becoming a monster had disappeared.

His father looked dazed around the hallway then down at him with a huge gasp.

"N-Naruto, my son, are you ok?!" he said as he noticed the blood and tattered shirt.

"G-Get me t-to the bed" he gasped at his raw throat barely being any use.

"No we need to get you to the hospital!" he said picking up the blonde slowly.

"I n-need to be in my b-bed" he whispered as he suddenly limped out of Minatos hands and onto the floor and began to crawl inside the room.

"There are no arguments you are hurt let's get you…to…the…bed" he said slowly at the end as Naruto sadly put a Genjutsu on his very own father.

Slowly had the blonde man pulled up his son and took him into his bed without saying good night left the room while shutting the door.

He made a few hand seals and his hands began to glow green signaling it was a healing jutsu he brought them up to his neck and as his throat healed he talked to the Juubi.

'What was that?' asked the blonde in his mind.

'**The new seal that can hold my power' **he responded.

'Why must it be so painful' Naruto asked as his throat began to feel fully healed and now he had begun moving the green chakra to his back where he couldn't reach and felt his back healing.

'**No one said being my Jinchuuriki was going to be easy' **and with that he heard the faint snores come from his mindscape.

'Sleep…sounds well too' he smiled as he felt darkness take over and the Genjutsu that he placed under his father break his new seal in his back disappear along with his healing chakra.

_Next Day_

Kiba was worried he had texted Naruto 3 times that day and called once but still no reply and that wasn't normal with the blonde he usually answered straight away.

He then felt his phone buzz and looked at it with hope but it fell short after.

_SH (Sakura Haruno) – Did you hear about Naruto?!_

_K (Kiba) – no what happened?_

He was actually beginning to worry what had happened to his crush last night had he been kidnapped? Or shot? Or even…raped? Kiba began to think he should have asked Naruto if he wanted a ride sooner.

_SH – He's in the hospital his father found him in a bloody mess in the Hotel hallway he looked like he was attacked his mother told me that he wasn't raped thank god but it just looked like he was beat up so his parents are looking for someone to be with him every day for the next 2 weeks so I kind of recommended you for the task to his parents but they told me that they would ask Naruto in the end of it all._

Kiba didn't know what to say to this of course he was happy about it but could he actually have the time to take care of him- no just stop thinking like that he would find time for his crush.

He definitely would.

* * *

_Next Evening Hospital_

Groaning was heard from the blonde as he looked down to find that he wore the simple hospital clothesalong with a thin blanket covering him.

"Uhg, I have to get out of here I hate hospitals so much" he said remembering all those times he had been in their mostly being attacked by the village when he was young and the rest because of being a ninja.

He then began to walk like any normal person but without any shoes though he hated the cold feeling against his cold feet he just had to get out of there.

"Mr. Uzumaki why are you out of bed?" asked a nurse behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said as he looked back cautiously noticing a frowning nurse that was…Shizune.

"So your alive to" he mumbled as he began to walk forward again.

"Excuse me if you keep walking then I'll have to get-"but his figure disappeared like he never existed "-the guards" she sighed and pressed a nearby button "Mr. Uzumaki has gotten out of his room please take him back" she said.

"Of course Shizune" a manly voice responded then it went dead.

"Just like your parents Naruto they never stay in their bed" she sighed and put down her stuff and grabbed a syringe filled with liquid that can put anyone to sleep "Let's just hope you don't act like them" she added as Shizune remembered those times Kushina and Minato fought off guards so they could leave the hospital but both failing as they were sedated so they could heal properly.

* * *

_With Kiba, Kushina, and Minato_

The 3 of them stared at the empty bed of the blonde Kushina and Minato looked at each other in worry as they remembered those moments in the hospital they just hoped for once that if they had a child they wouldn't do this sort of thing to. The jokes on them.

"Kiba-kun can you please try and find Naruto in the center section of the hospital I'll left wing while Minato gets right" she said knowing every nook and cranny in the hospital just like Minato 'Besides the both of us had tried to escape before so we know a thing or two about the hospital'.

"Yes ma'am" he said taking off with Kushina going left and Minato speeding right.

_With Naruto_

'And I thought this would be harder' he thought in displeasure as he stared at the unconscious guards soon more were coming his way.

"Let's begin" he said as he vanished into thin air and reappeared hitting a few pressure points on a mans neck just like Kibas making him fall asleep soon more came the blonde tripped the first and punched the other in the gut making him gasp.

"Ha is this all you people can do" he laughed as he took down more guards as they wielded needles that held sedates in it Naruto knew that very well he had been injected with it so many times it was unnerving to himself.

A nurse sneaked up on him when he was fighting and barely missed him but the blonde grabbed the syringed and threw it down the hall.

He then threw someone onto her and ran once more as 4 men trailed him but if this world was far more week then his own so it was easy to get away.

That was until he smashed into an upcoming figure.

"What the hell is going on here" said a busty woman with auburn eyes and light blond hair it was Tsunade Senju in charge of all hospitals in Konoha renowned doctor throughout the world.

The blondes eyes softened when he saw her the last time he saw Tsunade was when she had been knocked out cold my the revived Madara.

He then threw a man over the front of his shoulder that landed onto the ground in front of Tsunade.

"Well you see –he turned around and jumped then smashed his heel against the man's shoulder- I want to leave but your –he took the upcoming nurses momentum and tripped her- friends over hear wanted me to stay" he explained as he did he jumped backwards as two other muscular men smashed into each other right where he was standing.

"Naruto you idiot have you ever thought you weren't properly healed yet?" she said taking a step forward threateningly with her heel clicking against the hard tiled floor.

The blonde stopped his movements as he covered himself but didn't feel an earthquake come his way when he removed his arms from his eyes he got a confused stair from Tsunade.

"Oh sorry I was kind of expecting something else" he said as he ran forward straight to the old woman.

"I'm fine Grandmother but looks like you'll have to stop me if you don't believe me" he laughed a little and spun right around the blonde woman and get running.

'Just like your parents let's see if Jiraiya can stop you' she thought and brought out her phone and dialed a speed dial number.

"Hello Jiraiya…yes it's their son…no I couldn't stop him! ...Ok see you in a few minutes" she said and hung up her regular flip phone.

* * *

_Main Office of the Hospital_

"Finally I'm free" said Naruto as people looked at him like he was crazy the blonde all of a sudden was grabbed onto but that very person was thrown over his shoulder just like that.

"You don't get it you can't stop-"but he froze as he stared at the figure that was getting up his eyes starting to bleed up in happiness.

"You're alive too?" he asked as a tear of blood run down his cheek and onto the floor.

"You pervert" he whispered with a grin on his face.

"Yeah what of it!" he said rubbing his underside in pain.

"It's nice to see you again" he said.

"Yeah kid it's nice to see you to…I've heard you decided to be rebel and fight against every single guard that came your way so let's put up a bet if I win you have to go back into that hospital bed of yours and if you win then you can just go" he said but he noticed more blood tears travelling his face and onto the floor.

But Naruto just stepped forward slowly with blood tears coming down from his strange eyes he stopped right in front of the white haired man and gave him a tight hug which shocked Jiraiya a lot why was his Godson hugging him like he died.

"I can't believe it" was all the blonde mumbled as he soon released him then began to walk back into one of the many hallways in the hospital probably heading to his room with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Soon I will spread Ninjutsu into this world once more" he whispered to himself as a tear of blood fell but did not hit the ground instead it was suspended in midair.

He then looked at the camera that was focused on him "Almighty Push" he mumbled and the camera smashed against the wall into pieces.

The tear drop of blood then hit the floor.

That was when Kiba then burst through the door breathing rapidly he then had a look of great fullness on him then walked to the blonde and slung a tired arm around Narutos shoulder.

"Damn you always seem to cause trouble wherever you go you know" he said smirking.

"But you love me right?" Naruto asked in a joking way.

"Of course Naruto always" Kiba remarked with a grin of his own the two of them walked back to his hospital room and waited to see what would happen next in their lives.

* * *

_5 days later_

Naruto was scared he didn't know what to do here he was having 5 jocks about to try and beat the crap out of him why was he about to beaten up? Well let's just say Sasuke Uchiha had started to make out with him at the football game some people saw later when the blonde was alone they confronted him. Plain and simple.

"Come on kid let's show you how Konoha treats faggots like you" he smirked then ran forward aiming a fist at the blonde who had his eyes closed but then he flashed them open suddenly the jock felt like he was being weighed down by thousands cinder blocks making it impossible to move.

Soon he fell to the ground gasping for air as the weight continued to press down when he was about to shriek out for help had the weight left.

"It seems…that none of you can lay a finger on me…that's depressing since you are Konoha jocks after all" he remarked with a smirk.

"Why you little" screamed one of the four jocks still up and running the four of them then ran at the blonde.

But then all of them froze as each one looked into Narutos strange eyes that pulsed in power "Poor choice" was all he said as all the jocks fell into an unconscious state.

"…Kurama this is pitiful…I think…its time" he said as he walked to the football game that had just ended with the football team drowned Kiba in Gatorade for once again scoring a touchdown of the winning game.

'Then again I could be wrong –he watched Kiba making out with another dark haired girl very intimately- oh so very wrong' he then felt something boil deep inside of him when he saw them kissing it felt like he could kill her with a kunai shoved through her heart and a fire jutsu roasting her body…what am I feeling?

Kiba then had a shocked face then looked back over at Naruto who began to walk away he soon ran after the blonde he was supposed to be watching so he wouldn't get hurt but as he ran he began to think of the blondes hot bubbly ass that he could just squeeze and do naughty things to.

"Naruto wait up! Don't forget I have to get your hot ass home or your mother would kill me then your dad would bring me back to life then castrate me very painfully" he said but then realized his mistake.

"Thanks Kiba I didn't know I had a hot ass no wonder Sasuke squeezed it back their" he said smiling.

"Wait what?!" he asked shocked that the Uchiha was taking his blonde.

"Yeah we started making out with each other when you were playing the game but I stopped him when he squeezed my ass" Naruto explained.

The both of them had gotten into the car and the whole drive there had Kiba gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could even as he arrived at the blondes' house/hotel.

"Kiba thanks for the-" but he was interrupted as the brunette suddenly grabbed his head and brought it closer to his own and soon at their lips met softly Kiba felt like he was in bliss as he wanted to make this go farther but to his disappointment had the blonde ended it with a grin.

"Kiba when you learn how to ask someone out then we can talk about it" he grinned as he got out of the car and headed inside touching his lips all the way to his bed and finally letting go when he went to sleep but one thought still plagued his mind.

'What the hell just happened'.

* * *

**So you guys like please SAY YES DO SOMETHING TO MAKE ME WRITE MORE I BEG OF ALL OF YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

_Kibas House_

The very same brunette had a blonde curled up right beside him as they watched movies together there was a good thing and a bad thing.

The good thing was that it was funny when Naruto would flip out on the TV just like how he always did saying 'that's stupid' or 'what the hell wasn't he the good guy?'.

The bad thing well even though they were alone, 2 males, 1 of them having a crush on the other but of course no one hadn't said anything about their kiss that happened about a week ago of course if Minato found out then…well…Kiba would be lying with the dogs so to speak Narutos father believing his innocent son wouldn't do such terrible things.

"Why do they always go in the closet" Naruto said in shock as the lady knew what running from a zombie but decided to stay in a closet then running out the front door.

"No idea" Kiba said looking at the blonde longer then he intended and imagined what it would be like to lick his smooth tan skin that glistened in the sun- 'no stop it hormones if you get little Kiba acted up now it'll stay there until I'll have to get rid of it myself' but of course his mental resistance was not enough as he felt a unnatural tightness in his lower regions.

"Damn" he muttered tried to find anything that could excuse him from the movie that was playing.

Then he saw the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of them only kernels left inside.

"Hey Naruto I'm gonna make us some popcorn" he said grabbing the bowl and hiding his bulge while rushing to the kitchen.

'God finally now I won't have to feel awkward about his bulge that was near impossible to not see' he thought then the girl screamed in horror as she was bitten by the zombie.

He then heard a few grunts come from the bathroom that was only a hallway down from the kitchen but then the blonde got a nasty idea "Use some lube while you're at it" he yelled and laughed

Soon Kiba came into the living room with popcorn freshly cooked.

"By the way I couldn't hear you what did you yell?" asked the brunette as he then walked over to put a new DVD into the movie player.

"I said to make sure you use some lube it goes by so much faster" he giggled after that noticing the Inuzuka blush and stammer uncontrollably.

"D-Don't worry –Naruto said trying to get his breath together from giggling so hard- I won't tell anyone" he said with a grin.

Kiba looked relieved when he took care of his 'business' he had accidently moaned out the blondes name but it seemed like Naruto didn't seem to catch that part.

"Yeah…so…I promise I'll never tell a living soul so don't worry about" said the Uzumaki as he then felt vibrating coming from his pocket.

_D- Where are you son? You didn't come home straight home after the park like I told you to_

Naruto sighed once again not used to texting his parents that he didn't have for the past 16 years of his life so right now was the bad part about having parents.

_N- Yeah I'm fine just at Kibas we're just watching movies_

Moments later had his father replied once more.

_D- Well be home by 7 we have to discuss about this sudden change in you…you barely talk to us anymore and act like we never existed before in your life _

'Oh god how do I get out of this…damn Juubi do you think you could be so kind as to take over my bo-' but the almighty ten tails instantly jumped at the chance.

'**Of course Naruto-sama how I would love to take over the beautiful host that so elegantly that destroy thousands of souls with the swipe of his hand and even taking down the Aka-'**Kurama was cut off himself as the blonde then laughed a little.

'Oh you though that you were gonna take over my body that's funny no what I meant was that you could use my body to get me through the situation while I have both of our chakra sealed away for a 15 minute period so that you can't you know destroy the world' he explained with a grin.

'**Looks like sucking up didn't go so well…well with this terrible piece of news you just told me I don't think I have the energy to do your will my oh so powerful container' **then he yawned then began to snore.

'Damn lazy piece of crap' he thought but noticed he hadn't spoken in a while and Kiba was looking at him worriedly.

"Oh my dad wants me home at 7:45 pm so yeah I got head out soon" he said noticing the clock said 6:30pm.

'Let's see what can I do...I got it Shadow Clone!' he grinned at his brilliant idea as the setting suns' rays hit the blonds face.

"Hold up Naruto maybe I should go with you I mean the streets aren't so great don't you know of all those gangs out there? They could possibly…you know" he said using his hands to explain the rest as he meant to say 'Rape your beautiful body'.

"Don't worry about it Kiba I mean I'll live besides I heard that there was a good movie coming on yesterday it's about this man who is a ghost to the rest of the world except to this girl who sees him and the both of them try to discover what was happening" he said laying his head down the brunettes lap.

"Yeah…fine but I really think that I should you home" he grumbled as he turned the TV on to regular direct TV but all of a sudden the TV began to glitch and the military emergency programed came on saying inaudible words then nothing afterwards but the blonde heard every word 'fire at Nomen Street evacuate all civilians from the area' and that's when he knew he could actually begin to do some good in this new world.

"Hey actually I have to go now see yeah later!" the blonde said rushing out the door and slamming it shut.

"Hey wait a second!" he said opening the door himself and seen that the Uzumaki was no longer in sight.

'How the hell does he do that' he thought in question as he entered the house hold and shutting the door tight with a few clicks signaling that it was locked with multiple locks.

* * *

_Nomen Street_

Naruto breathed in and out and place a mask on his face this mask was just like Tobis with a rippled pattern all around it his ninja cloak flapping around him in the wind his ninja sandals clicking on the roof tops as he kept running from household to household making his way to the rising smoke. He wore regular shinobi gear under his dark blue cloak his weapon holster on his right thigh tape on his shins and left thigh.

'Let's begin' thought the blonde as he landed right in front of the fire men who were trying there hardest to put out the house with water but it was innaffective as the flames refused to go down but then he heard something come from within the house it was the screaming of children he then looked over at a blonde woman who was trying to run back into the house screaming about her children still in there but cops saying there was no way to get in.

A security guard finally noticed him and said "Hey you what are you doing here?!" but Naruto didn't listen to him as he then ran to the house firemen and policemen failing to get him.

'If I use Almighty Push to get through the doorway then the whole place will come down so I guess this is the next best thing' he thought to himself then created some hand seals and said "Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent" and suddenly the water from the 3 fire trucks burst out and made a giant water like snake with Naruto standing on top of it.

He then jumped into the window flinching as he felt glass cut his outfit 'Too careless' he thought and ran to the screaming children that were down the hallway in their room.

The masked blonde tried to open the door but felt the door knob heated to unnatural levels.

'Damn' he thought the remembered Haku and her Ice Style a idea then sprung into Narutos mind.

"Ice Style: Breath of the Ghost" he said after making hand seals then breathed onto the door making it frees up then shattering when Naruto hit it with his foot.

2 children were crying in the far corner as smoke had rose to the very top of the roof making their eyes burn and water.

The blonde then made hand seals once more "Wind Style: Wind Gale Force Palm" he said then pushed his palm outwards to the window shattering it with pressure along with the smoke escaping shortly after.

Naruto ran and picked up the children but one of them screamed in protest as they made it to the window "My dolly" the little girl said as she tried and squirm out of his grip.

"Heavenly Attraction" he whispered and the doll was pulled into the little girls arms she turned around and stared at amazement at the masked man then Naruto leaped off and onto the awaiting water serpent.

Once the blonde was out had the water serpent started to circle around the house at a fast rate slowly had it began to become mist dousing out the flames in the house and no later had the serpent disappeared and the house no longer on fire.

The woman who was screaming to let back into the house ran forward at Naruto she was crying hysterically and thanking him so much when the Uzumaki put down the children he walked in front of the house and formed hand seals the firemen and policemen did nothing as they watched what would happen next.

"Wood Style: Restoration Jutsu" he said out loud and kneeled down implanting both hands into the ground.

No one said a word a minute later had wood appeared out of nowhere and started to replace where the house had been forming a great mansion to where the burnt house had one been.

Naruto then got up and just as they were about to question him had he put a Genjutsu on all of them at once making them forget of what exactly his eye color was but not on the children. No. he wanted them to believe what they saw. The masked blonde then walked to the children as the adults were in a daze he kneeled by them and showed them what he could do.

His first hand had fire on his index finger and on his right hand had lightning chakra on his other index finger Naruto then folded both of his hands together in a gun like image and shot the combined lightning and fire chakra into the sky making a gigantic fire work go off the children stared at amazement at what the man could do Naruto then waved goodbye and vanished.

"Wow" both of them said as they dreamed to do what that man could do one day.

* * *

_Narutos Home 7:01_

The blonde Shunshined into the hallway thankfully empty dressed in what he left Kibas in Naruto then knocked on the door but the door opened to reveal Minato looking a little angry "It is 7:01 I said to be here at 7:00 Naruto" he said crossing his arms.

But the younger blonde was confused "Um…sorry?" he asked as if uncertain.

"Well you better be come on your mothers out for the weekend and I thought we could talk about how strange you've been acting" he said walking to the living room his back to the blonde.

Naruto then smiled and was about to make a clone but Minato had turned around at the last second making the blonde freeze as he was so close in making a clone.

"Come on Naruto this is what I mean your acting to strange you never talk to us anymore and all you do is eat then leave…what's been going on?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"I have no idea father" said the blonde mentally slapping himself as now Minato would surely suspect him of something he had never called his dad father not once as long as he could remember.

"There you go again, your acting like this is the first time you've met me" he said with a worried tone.

'Technically it is' he thought then "I don't know what you mean? Haven't I been acting myself?" he mentally noted that he might have to put his father under a Genjutsu if he wouldn't cooperate.

"No you haven't you've acted more like a stranger to us then a son" Minato responded.

"Well maybe it's because I'm growing up" said Naruto out of pressure as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Naruto I understand your going through…changes but do you really think that acting like a stranger to us is really a part of maturing?" he asked.

"Well…no-"but he was cut off.

"You're really scaring me Naruto, me and your mother, you come home all tattered up and beaten almost giving me a heart attack but not only that had you went against the whole hospital security and still come out standing…please tell me…are you on steroids?" he asked with sincerity.

Naruto didn't say anything as he went through Kibas memories about anything ons but the only thing that came up as they were a drug used to enhance body muscle mass but on the bad side had created a very thin control of your emotions.

"You think I'm on steroids?" asked the blonde.

"It's the only possibility I can think of…there is no way that you can outrun me and carry me back unconscious _and_ still be standing your mother even said you didn't even look tired" he said.

"Well maybe it's because I might actually be stronger then you" he said to Minato but the older blonde stared at him impassively.

"Sure it could be a possibility…but theres two things that has gotten me so that I can't believe you 1. You never worked out in your life as far as I could tell 2. After your run with me Kiba had said the both of you ran to a skate park that was probably 10 more miles away so tell me…are you on steroids or not?" he asked looking into his sons eyes.

But Naruto stared back emotionlessly and had gotten up to sit by his father and laid a hand on his shoulder 'Preta Path' he thought and slowly had he drained Minatos chakra that kept him awake.

"No father I do not take steroids" he said.

But Minato had a angered looked on his face "If you keep lying to me then I'll have ground you and send you to a counselor but either way you're going to the counselor" he said.

"Dad are you ok?" asked Naruto feigning worry as he started to drain more of his chakra out of his system.

Minato then felt very weak all of a sudden then looked at the worried Naruto who was gripping both of his shoulders.

"Dad? Dad!" he yelled as his father fainted from his chakra lost.

Naruto then smiled softly and took both hands off his shoulders and put one head on Minatos head.

"Human Path" he mumbled and suddenly just like Kibas memories had his fathers assaulted his mind to a very fast pace the meeting with mom, marriage, honeymoon, 'that' night, Naruto was born, his first steps, even him swearing he would always protect him, birthdays, and soon later the behavior of the blondes was much different than his own it was like his old twelve year old mask that had been happy and cheery acting like he had never tasted sadness or misery in his life but instead it wasn't a mask it was the Naruto that used to be here attitude.

"Looks like that mask would have to be put back on" Thought the blonde and while Minato was asleep had Naruto completed his mask that was destroyed years ago.

* * *

_3 Hours Later _

"Ok here we go" said Naruto as he jabbed his father with a lightning chakra induced finger jolting his father from his sub conscious.

"Who? What? Where?" he asked as he sat up.

"Dad relax its okay you were just a little tired" said Naruto with his usual cheery grin.

'That's how I remember you' thought Minato as he then swung his feet off the couch but felt exhaustion come over him.

"Hold on a second you just got out of sleep why the hell would you get out of the bed" said Naruto placing his father back against the couch.

"Son, I'm not a baby stop treating me like one" he said crossing his arms not liking what was happening.

"Oh please if this was me I would be under 4 layers of blankets with a buffet of food waiting for me to eat as soon as I got better along with a _freaking _bell to ring if I needed anything and the only time you left was to go to the bathroom or to get food" said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well you're my angel and I must treat you as such" said Minato with a grin.

"Ha…I'm growing up dad soon I'll be out of the house in 2 years I think" he said as he rinse a wash cloth in warm water.

"No! Not my little boy you wouldn't leave me right?" he asked in worry which made the young male freeze up.

"No idea dad…just maybe to spite you I'll move in with Sasuke" was all he mumbled.

"Hell no you won't that damn Uchiha won't lay a finger on you I'll rip out his fingers then throw them in a fire then…" he began to monologue on what he would do to the poor Uchiha.

'I would never trade anything for what I have now' thought Naruto as he walked over to his father that was _alive _along with his mother and everyone else that had died…but…wait if the Yondaime is alive wouldn't that mean…Orochimaru! Tobi! Oh my god.

The blonde then walked over to the window that gave a view of the entire city 'somewhere you're out their…Tobi'.

It was around that time when Minato turned on the TV with the news blaring to Narutos surprise it had Kakashi on the news he had no mask on…at all.

"Damn" whispered Naruto but his father heard it.

"Naruto what I have said about cussing!" he said looking over at a confused blonde then his face lit up in remembrance.

"Oh yeah sorry dad" he said with a grin and scratched the back his head.

But it was that time when Kakashis voice became serious along with his features "Today on Nomen Street a house had caught on fire luckily the police had rescued a woman but the children were still stuck inside of the burning house –Minato gasped slightly thinking that could have been his Naruto in there- even more shocking news had a strange figure appeared and…and….apparently made a giant water snake…and jumped through the window soon later had he reemerged with the two children in hand escaping through a different window and onto the water snake once more but he then jumped off and onto the ground and the snake had to…never mind lets role the video" he said.

A video of Naruto masked had done exactly what Kakashi had said he made a giant water snake form the fire trucks supply and had jumped the window soon coming out a different window and having the water snake swirl around the burning house was just a house but not long after that had Naruto said the Restoration Jutsu and the house remade itself into a wooden mansion but the video then fell onto the ground cracking the screen into a spider web like image ruining the sight of whatever took the video.

"Wow…" was all Kakashi said but the Co-Anker then took over "Yes Kakashi now when we return we're gonna hear more information about this masked man" she said then the news went into commercial.

"How strange don't you think Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah who knows maybe the news just made this up you know how they always want attention" The blonde said acting just like his mask would.

"Hey dad can I get some Ramen?" asked Naruto as he gave Minato his puppy dog eyes.

The older man thought of this for a second then sighed and brought out money for his son to get some food.

"And make sure you bring me back some Shrimp Ramen I haven't some in a while" called Minato as his son ran out the door.

"I swear he gets me every time" he said the news came back on saying that the information on the masked man who be put on hold until they showed emergency news saying that a robbery had just commence and they were headed down Goy Street.

"I feel sorry for whoever s…down…their" said the blonde but then realized two things while saying the sentence 1. That was his street 2. His son just left to get Ramen.

"Oh dear god!" he yelled getting up and running after his son.

"NARUTO!" he screamed as he ran down the hall chasing after his baby.

* * *

_Road Below_

The blonde was now walking of the sidewalk and across the crosswalk when the light signaled red.

'How can…I…spread ninjutsu open up a dojo and quit school?' the blonde thought not noticing the incoming semi-truck that was speeding with 3 cop cars chasing it.

Naruto perked up and sensed the oncoming semi-truck and was about to jump very stylishly out of the way but someone felt like they had to be a savior and pushed him out of the way.

'God if someone wanted to do that right why couldn't they have just pulled me out of the way not make the both of us fall on the fucking as fault' thought Naruto then felt unnatural weight pressed against him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a shocking sight…not it wasn't his father…and it wasn't Kiba no this was a different male entirely…one that used to bent on destroying everything maliciously with no hint of remorse it was.

(Should I leave you guys like this?...Hell no because the chapter is too short and that would be incredibly rude of me ;) so your welcome)

"Kyuubi?!" he choked out taking in the muscular pale figure that layed on top of him his long red spikey hair in a ponytail much like Deidaras was his red eyes glittering in relief.

"Dear god Naruto you had me scared I thought you would have died" he said with his deep voice.

'B-But you're supposed to be sealed inside of ME!' thought Naruto but couldn't get the words out.

'**How…strange…even the Biju have seem to be having a human life here' **said the Juubi.

'So your saying that in this parallel universe the Biju were humans?' asked the blonde.

'**Yes apparently so the proof is actually staring into your eyes strangely too strange for my taste' **said Kurama.

"Naruto" the red head growled out as their faces were _very _close to each other.

"Could you get off me we're kind of in the middle of the street" said the blonde then Kyuubi got up first grumbling about how he was so close.

A gasp was heard from a familiar person that had just come out of the building "Get the hell off my son!" screamed Minato as he rushed over to the two males.

"Dad it's not what it looks like!" said the shorter male as his mask was acting perfectly like he wanted it to.

"What it looks like is this punk trying to rape my son!' said the Namikaze pulling his son to the sidewalk Kyuubi following the two of them.

"Hold up a second I just saved your son!" growled the red head as this made Minato stop in his tracks.

"And this means your son owes me something in return" Kyuubi said with a grin.

"Kyuubi we are not merging companies if that is what you want then I can't allow it" said Narutos father.

"No actually I wanted to ask for your son to teach at my camp that begins next week and ends the week after that…and if you don't like that choice you could always just have your son date me" he said walking a little closer to Naruto in return had the blonde unconsciously narrow his eyes.

"Hell no you will not date my angel so…fine I guess he'll go to your lame camp but a friend has to come with him" said Minato.

"That's perfect actually" he said gazing at Naruto once more with a longing look.

'**What do you know he actually does act like me don't be scared Naruto he just wants you…and your body' **said the Juubi.

'Yeah like that's any help' thought Naruto who then decided to voice his opinion.

"Actually I think I can handle myself dad" said the blonde who crossed his arms giving the red head a stare issuing a deathly stare contest between Naruto and Kyuubi.

"What? You're my baby you need protection from this…playboy" he muttered the end into Narutos ear who smirked.

The blonde sighed "Like I said I'll be fine you know if he tries to touch me I can always press charges".

The father of Naruto sighed in frustration "Fine but Naruto swear to god you'll text me every hour of every day I want a picture of you showing that you're okay".

Kyuubi then began to laugh.

"Yeah laugh it all up but let's see what happens when you're in jail" said Minato gripping the blondes wrist and getting inside the hotel but one message was clear in Kyuubis words.

'You will be mine' but then he said something that made Naruto gape "Since your son _will have _to be the CEO of Namikaze/Uzumaki Corporation I suggest that we make future plans for our companies to merge because I have a feeling that they will combine" Kyuubi took one last look at Naruto to emphasize his point and then left but stopped then turned around once more "Naruto I need your phone number so I can tell you when I'll be picking you up" he said with a smirk that made Minatos blood boil.

Naruto of course agreed and gave him the number but he was still shocked at what the red head had said not once had Minato mentioned anything about him becoming CEO of the corporation…not even a hint.

"The nerve of that guy anyways…Naruto are you okay?" he asked looking at his son who's eyes were having a tint of red in them from the only emotion Naruto could feel. Anger.

"When were you going to tell me that I was going to become CEO?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Minato suddenly paled a bit remembering that Kyuubi had mentioned his secret that he was going to tell Naruto when he was 18 but now it was ruined.

"W-when you were 18" said the older male.

"What if I don't want to become CEO?" asked Naruto having other plans in his life such as spreading Ninjutsu to the whole world.

"Well I guess that all I have to say is that you _have_ to become CEO what will happen if you don't?" asked his father.

But Naruto said no words and just walked to the doors of the hotel obviously upset.

'He'll come around…- the door slammed roughly-…eventually' thought Minato angered and sad upset for obvious reasons.

"Oh Kushina why did you have to leave…an hour before all this happened" he said.

* * *

_An hour later_

Minato knocked on his son's door but no noise came out this usually happened when situations like before happen.

"Naruto?" he asked softly still no sound was heard.

"Why did this have to happen now…of all times" Minato once again sighed the 10th time since Kyuubi came along and basically ruined their father son relationship.

The door opened with a creak like usual and of course the older blonde never got around fixing it because of him being the CEO.

"What Dad?" asked his son who was still unhappy about what his father said.

"You know just because you're going to be CEO doesn't mean that you have to act like a smart mouth to your own father" responded Minato who was now getting angered as well.

"I never wanted to be CEO why can't you understand that?" asked Naruto fully opening the door to reveal darkness inside of his room.

"Well you're going to be in charge of the corporation don't you understand you are going to be in charge of the largest company just above the Uchiha Corporation and just as high as Fox Industries" said Minato who narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Sorry to destroy your dreams dad but I don't want to follow your dream I want to live my dream" said Naruto who was about to shut the door again.

"Give me your phone" was all that Minato said.

But instead of Naruto instantly rebelling he just gave it to him with a shrug "Now can I follow my own dream?" he asked.

"No computer or TV privileges until you learn to act right in front of me and understand that you _have _to succeed me" said the blonde as Naruto fell back into his room and had given everything Minato had asked for along with his remote that can't allow him to access the TV without it.

"Goodnight" was all he said before his door shut with a bang leaving Minato with all of Narutos things in his hands.

He then put it all in his closet and nestled in his bed.

A vibrating noise came from his room 'must be Kiba texting him again' he thought then yawned and layed down on the bed falling asleep to the noise of the TV in his room.

_Narutos Phone_

_K (Kyuubi) – Picking you up early tomorrow morning flight leaves at 1:00 pm be ready my Kit_

* * *

_Narutos Home Next Morning (quite early)_

A rough knocking noise startled Naruto awake he was wearing an oversized t-shirt that hung loosely off his right shoulder with only boxers on though he really didn't care whoever was knocking on the door deserved to see him like this.

He opened the door to reveal...Kyuubi in a tight dark blue shirt along with black skinny jeans with a chainlike belt.

The red head looked up from his phone and stared at Naruto for about a minute before having a bit of blood leak from his nose.

"Pervert what are you doing here?" asked the blonde as he rubbed his right eye trying to get the sleepiness out of him.

"Didn't you get my text last night I told you I was picking you up early in the morning hurry up we have to go!" he said growling at the end as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket and whipped the blood away.

"Fine see you in a few minutes" said Naruto before he shut the door.

Naruto then whispered "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and 3 other Narutos appeared "Pack stuff up and seal them into scrolls I'll deal with dad" said the blonde as the other 3 nodded then left.

The blonde then walked into his fathers' room who was sleeping soundlessly.

"Dad wake up!" screamed Naruto.

"W-what!" said the parent as he jumped up off his bed and onto the hard wooden floor wielding a golf club he hidden under his blankets.

"Kyuubis here to pick me up" he said.

"What why so early just yesterday had we talked about this why does he want to leave now?!" asked a hysterical Minato.

"Dad I have to go Kyuubis right outside I just came to say goodbye and grab my phone" Naruto said.

"B-But my baby can't go now not after our incident" he said but still went into the closet and pulled out his sons IPhone that was littered with texts from Kiba and one from Kyuubi.

"Well see ya later" was all he said and walked out of the hotel room and off with the punk name Kyuubi.

"Wait I didn't get my hug goodbye!" he shouted and realized he didn't have enough time to change then get back to his son.

'Damn' thought the blonde as he hung his head in defeat but his head shot up in worry 'How am I going to explain this to Kushina!' he thought thinking of the wrath of his wife coming down upon him.

_Kyuubis Lamborghini_

Naruto was sitting in silence here he was going somewhere he didn't even know and working for Kyuubi to pay off his life debt but at least he'll get away from his father.

"So Naruto what are you planning on doing for the camp? I'll give you the options Swimming, Music, My Assistant, Martial Arts, and Art itself" but Naruto knew exactly what he wanted and it wasn't to be Kyuubis Assistant.

"Martial Arts teacher" he said shocking the red head who swerved a bit but focused on what he was doing.

"What? But I never thought of you as-"He was interrupted.

"As a fighter…hmph…and I thought for a second you actually knew me" said Naruto folding his arms and looking out the window.

"That's okay I like them feisty" he grinned making the blonde blush bright red.

"So when does this camp open up?" Naruto asked after 30 minutes on the road.

"2 days I have some teachers coming in and I'm planning on getting rid of the martial arts one" he said with a grin putting on sun glasses to hide his eyes from the sunrays.

"I thought you said that spot was free?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto if you asked me for any other job I would gladly give it to you all it takes is a simple phone call" he said grinning.

"God such a jerk" sighed the blonde thinking of what to do.

"Keep saying that Naruto" he laughed a little.

'The fuck yeah I will' added the blonde silently.

'**Wow god do I feel awkward' **the Juubi said.

* * *

_Airplane Departure_

'Oh my god! Why the hell couldn't I have just gotten on a summoned bird! This is fucking scary as hell' thought the blonde as the plane rose higher into the air shaking a little along the way he found the closest thing he could and squeezed it really hard earning him a yelp and a growl.

"Jesus Naruto…my hand…" he said wincing as the pressure increased but then soon released after the turbulence disappeared.

"Fuck…" sighed Kyuubi in relief as the blondes hand was still in his.

"Never ridden in a plane before?" the red head asked.

"Nope…" said the blonde honestly.

"Oh well looks like you have now" he grinned.

* * *

_Camp Grounds_

"Oh my god stuck in a fucking car for 5 hours along with an 8 hour plane trip and no Kyuubi I really didn't want to stay in a motel not with your perverted ass" said Naruto.

"Well if you put it that way…by the way how's your father still overprotective as usual?" laughed the red head as he exited the rental car.

"Shut up it's not his fault I'm his only son" said Naruto crossing his arms together.

"But he could always have sex-"but a rock thrown at his direction which barely missed him shut him up.

"Whatever so what's the age group of this camp?" asked the blonde wanting to know what he can and cannot do to children.

He smirked "10-18 years old don't worry though you'll do great just don't worry if a 18 year old actually beats you".

"Doubt it now I have to go figure out what I have to do, where I live, and where the dojo is" he said then walked off and then turned back around "And no I do not need your help!" then ran off.

"Such a beautiful kitsune ripe for the taking" mumbled Kyuubi as he walked off to do many things before the camp starts.

* * *

_Camp Day 1_

The blonde sighed he read over his schedule over and over just to memorize what he had to do.

_Week Schedule:_

_9-11 am: Train 15-18 year olds_

_11 am -1 pm : Break_

_1-3 pm: Train 10-14 year olds_

_3-5 pm: Train People Who Have Free Time_

_5-7 pm: Dinner_

_7-11 pm: Self Time _

_(At 9 pm Make Sure Campers Don't Sneak Around After Curfew)_

_Weekend Schedule:_

_9 am -12 pm: Teach Advanced Forms To 15-18 year olds_

_1-3 pm: Break_

_5-8 pm: Train 10-14 year olds _

_8-11 pm: Self Time_

_(At 10 pm Make Sure Campers Don't Sneak Around After Curfew)_

_(Next Weekend Hold Tournament For 15-18 year olds and 10-14 year olds)_

'God damn you Kyuubi I just know you did this' thought Naruto as his phone struck 8:55 as a few students entered and before they saw their teacher had the blonde disappeared.

Soon had 30 teenagers entered all chattering away like nothing 'Almost time' he thought.

"Hey where's our teacher?!" asked a random teen others soon agreeing until a loud voice interrupted all of them "Shut up the teacher isn't here because it's only 8:58!" his voice echoed to Naruto.

'Oh what a nice guy' thought the blonde with a smile then 9:00 am had struck and it was time to make his grand entrance.

"Shunshin Jutsu" he whispered and disappeared into smoke and reappeared in front of his students.

"Hello students" he said with a smile but someone gasped and it turned out to be…Kiba?!

'What the fuck!' thought Naruto but then began to listen to some teens yells of rebellion.

"Hold on a second you even younger than me how the fucking hell are you my teacher" screamed a 17 year old teen.

"Well…I guess that I know what I'm doing and I'm going to spread the knowledge" he said with a smile.

But the 17 year old just snorted "Yeah well my dad is a boxer and he showed me some of his moves so I don't think that a snot nosed kid like you can do any better than me" he said.

"Ok then how about a deal if you face me in martial arts challenge I'll admit your better than me but if I win I get to throw you out of the dojo" he said with a smile.

"Fine then brat show me what you got" he sneered.

"Okay I need a volunteer to count down on our fight" asked Naruto a student raised his hand and walked up and it was…Rock Lee.

"Oh the irony" Naruto smiled at the sight of his friend that was for once in his life not clad in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers.

The 17 year old came up a few feet away from Naruto the rest of the class were sitting down surveying the fight with interest.

"3…2…1…Start" said Lee and he stepped backwards and sat down.

Naruto looked at the teenager his face his arms his body tone…just like Kidomaru of the Sound 5.

The blonde then bowed in a respective match but the other male rushed forward throwing a fist but Naruto raised himself up to think of what to do next.

Just when Kidomaru was about to hit him the blonde spun then grabbed his arm and held it tightly against his back.

"You must bow to your opponent before facing them showing respect" said Naruto pushing Kidomaru forward.

The male then turned around and rushed forward once more fist cocked back Naruto took the opportunity and tripped the poor male who landed on his face.

The blonde then pressed his knee against his opponents back holding his arms above his head tightly having him completely pinned "I'm sorry do you give up?" asked Naruto.

"N-N –The Uzumaki then pressed his knee harder into the males back making him cry out in pain- I GIVE I GIVE!" he screamed out.

"Good…Lee could you please open up the door" he asked and the male did so Naruto then released Kidomaru from the hold.

He then held his hand out to the boy who gladly took it the other male was going to let go but the blonde refused.

"Nope do you remember out deal?" he asked.

"Yeah you were supposed to throw me out of the class so I'll be-"but he was silenced as Naruto grabbed his collar roughly and threw him out of the open doorway.

"See you tomorrow!" said Naruto and slammed the door shut.

"Ok then now who else knows something about Martial Arts? If you do please don't be afraid to face me" said the blonde as he walked back in front of the dojo.

'Come on Lee say something' Naruto glancing at the bowl haired shaped teen.

"How about me" rumbled a deep voice right behind Naruto the Uzumaki turned around to see Kyuubi in a martial arts outfit held together with a black belt.

"Well class today we get to witness a fight between me and the camp director Kyuubi" said Naruto as the red head walked up then suddenly pinched the blondes butt but continued on like nothing happened.

"Lee could you Referee again" the blonde said getting a good enough distance from the red head who was grinning his red slitted eyes looking into purple rippled ones.

"3…2…1…Start" he said just like last time repeating the same actions.

The two of them bowed at each other than Naruto just stood there waiting with half lidded eyes.

Kyuubi then ran forward with determined eyes then aimed a fist to the face but Naruto suddenly moved to the right quickly and subtly the blonde then had his fingers hit the red heads pressure points making his arms fall down making it useless for a while.

The red head was shocked then jumped back a few times and was now left with a useless arm.

"My…arm" he said.

"Come at me if you dare unless you're scared to lose to someone younger then you" said Naruto eyes still half lidded.

Kyuubi growled out in anger and charged once more but this time flipping in midair with just his legs and aimed his right heel to hit Narutos shoulder.

But the blonde saw this and moved to the left and narrowly missed a punch to the face but then felt something rough smash against his right cheek his useless arm smashing against his face.

Naruto then began to spin in midair and smash into the floor with a large thump.

It was dead silent no one made a move until Naruto jumped to his hands and pushed himself upwards landing back on his feet he then crouched down and swung his left foot forward which Kiba clearly saw and kneeled down then blocking it but he noticed the blondes smirk his right foot then collided with Kyuubis head roughly making him roll a few times.

The red head came back up with a growl and began to rush forward once more but Naruto was ready he then hitting the pressure points that connected Kyuubis arm together with his torso making it useless just like his other right arm.

"Do you give up Kyuubi?" asked Naruto as both of the pale teens arms fell to his sides useless.

"I-I do" he grumbled.

The class then began to clap and cheer at the performance then Naruto faced his class once more "Okay students this is what I want you to do go outside to a tree and start kicking it just like this" he said then grabbing a log that lied in the corner Naruto then gave a swift kick to the log making it crack under pressure.

The blonde then repeated these motions explaining what and how to use your legs against the log he then excused them to work for about 30 minutes.

Kiba Inuzuka the guy he thought he left behind in the city came up with that same grin of his on that face tribal tattoos stretched.

"I didn't know you were teaching here Naruto!" he said excited.

"Yeah I have to work for Kyuubi because he saved my life it was either this or-"but the red head decided to join in on the conversation.

"Or have this beautiful blonde date me" he said grinning making Kibas grin turn into a frown.

"And so far that's not going to happen as you can see" Naruto said walking a little closer to the dog lover.

"Well I'm glad you're here Naruto maybe later we can watch the setting sun?" asked Kiba glancing at an unhappy Kyuubi.

"Sure I-"but he was once again interrupted.

"I'm sorry but sunset isn't supposed to happen until after 9 pm and that's when your curfew is so I'm sorry to say you have to be in bed by then" said Kyuubi with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Kiba get to work I have to deal with this –points his thumb at Kyuubi- and its problem as you can see" he said sighing the brunette nodded then left leaving the two males alone.

"Thanks Naru for taking care of my useless arms" he said grinning as he was layed back against the hard wood floor.

He then felt pain as he watched Naruto hit his legs pressure points making them useless as well.

The blonde then got up and began to walk away but then heard Kyuubi growl in protest.

"Oh does the poor Kyuubi want my attention aw poor you" he said laughing as he began to massage all of the layers around the pressure point allowing the arm to mobile again he then proceeded to do that to every other limb until Kyuubi was free to move once more.

"God finally now I can finally do this" he grumbled and grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the ground.

"Now since I let you win that little fight I think I should get a reward shouldn't I" The red head growled in Narutos ear.

A wet tongue trailed against the tan cheek Kyuubi tasted the salty and sweet taste of the blonde.

"Mmm so good" he rumbled having his face _really _close to Narutos.

"Almighty Push" whispered Naruto and suddenly a field of gravity appeared making Kyuubi come off of him violently.

"Kyuubi I want you to get out of the dojo please" Naruto said as he shakily stood up still knowing that the red head was in charge of this camp.

He growled with menacing eyes "Your lucky you brat" he said under his breath and walked out of the dojo but he stopped right outside the door "By the way if that Inuzuka brat ever gets close to you…well then he won't be the same when he gets home" he said with a laugh the door slamming shut.

'You little bastard I should castrate you and send you to the lowest pits of hell…too bad if I do that I go to jail as my fathers and Kibas memories say' thought the blonde in irritation.

"Now –he the smirked- I think we should begin a lesson on chakra right Juubi?" he asked to himself with a smirk.

'**Starting already? You realize that you have to pick 1 out of your 30 students right? More specifically –cough- Kiba ** **-cough-' **he replied.

"I…don't know Kiba is…Kiba he…I don't think that…" Naruto said but stopped in every few words.

'**Well you better hurry up, talking to yourself took up some time your students are coming back but most importantly Kiba is actually running to be here first' **Juubi laughed a little then he said nothing else.

"Wood Style: Multiple Wood Dummy Jutsu" he mumbled and suddenly 30 wooden dummies appeared from the floor boards around the edges of the dojo.

No later had Kiba burst in with excitement but then froze at the newly added decor to the room.

"Wow" he mumbled as the dummies looked like an actual human body but in wooden form like a puppet.

"It looks like you finished?" asked Naruto looking at the worn out brunette.

"Uh –gasp- yeah it was tiring but I finished" as he finished speaking a huge grin spread over his face.

"Good now let me see your form" said the blonde as he walked toward the Inuzuka who had red stain his cheeks.

"Come at me with a kick I showed you 30 min" said Naruto as he stood right in front of the brunette with a serious look on his face.

Kiba paled slightly probably from being embarrassed or maybe it could be that the blonde could make his whole body useless without even trying.

He then shakily got in position some of the students arrived and was watching another student preform against their teacher.

'Alright you can do this…you…can…do this' thought the Inuzuka in triumph as he wanted to impress his crush for so long that he was better than any other male out there.

Kiba then preformed the correct motions then sent a rough kick at the blondes stomach but to his horror had he actually used to much of his weight to move around and his foot had sailed then connecting to the blondes cheek making a large cracking sound.

Everyone didn't make a move their teacher had just battled another student and easily winning also against their camp director who showed remarkable battling skills but lost to Naruto too and know had the blondes jaw been broken by a student who just learned a kick.

Or so it seems.

The brunette slowly walked up to his crush in horror at what he had just done but something was wrong if he had broken something in the blondes jaw shouldn't there be blood?

Suddenly the blonde was in motion as he used his hands to swing his feet allowing him to trip Kiba in the process making him fall on his butt rather loudly and painfully and Naruto soon pinning him looking as if he had never been hurt the whole time but he was giving Kiba a huge grin.

"Funny huh, how I can make it look like you actually hurt me" said the blonde getting up leaving the Inuzuka on the floor star struck.

"Students look on the floor and tell me what you see" he said with a smile as Kiba squirmed from being left in embarrassment.

"U-um N-N-Naruto-s-sensei i-isn't that a crack i-in the f-floor?" a student stuttered and it turned out to be…Hinata Hyuuga looking alive and well.

Naruto stared at her long and hard with soft eyes with a hint of sorrow on them this led most of the students confused and questioning.

"Your Hinata..aren't you?" he asked.

She blushed beat red and nodded with a quick jerk of her head.

"Do you know of some martial arts already?" he asked like he was in his own little world forgetting about the question he had asked earlier.

She nodded again.

"When you are free I would like to talk to you would that be alright?" he asked.

She then again nodded with an even bigger blush on her face but Kiba was giving her a glare the whole time but no one noticed it except Naruto of course.

"As I was saying what do you notice Hinata about the floor me and Kiba were fighting?" he asked sitting down.

"T-There i-is a c-crack where y-your f-foot was" she said looking at the ground where the two males had stood moments ago.

"Correct you see –he raised his voice for the class to hear- when Kiba had hit me though it might have looked painful and it looked like he had actually broken my jaw…it was all a fake could someone tell me how that's possible?" he asked the whole class.

A bandaged hand then raised it was Rock Lee finally gaining his courage.

"Sir, you hit the ground immediately with your foot when we have all watched Kiba 'kicking' your face and you used that cover to show that you could have been seriously injured but have shown that if your opponent fell for that we could easily turn the tides in the fight by your example earlier" he said looking a little embarrassed for knowing so much about martial arts.

"Exactly" was all Naruto said clearly amused.

"Um sensei –a nerdy voice filled the air- what are the dummies for" he asked with his oversized glasses falling off little by little off his nose.

"Well it's to practice with of course now I would someone like to volunteer or should I pull off something amazing that will leave you shocked beyond belief" he asked his group of students, none dared raise their hand they were all too swayed not to volunteer even Kiba was wondering what his long time crush had in plan.

"No one?" asked Naruto taking one last long look across the room and noticed short red hair sticking out the blonde then thought of a plan.

"…Ok then" he said then stood still then vanished completely from every ones sight.

'Let's try something that even technology today could never pull off' thought the blonde as he then concentrated on the technique.

All of a sudden water spewed into the dojo scaring every single teen as they all backed away from in the incoming water.

The dojo was big and empty except for the wooden dummies that surrounded the corners of the room but water hadn't even come through the windows how on earth was water coming in?

Naruto knew. He had used the moisture in the air just like the Nidaime Hokage did all those years ago in the Ninja World.

"HELP!" a girl screamed as half the rook was already covered in water and the doors wouldn't budge open not even the windows.

Everyone started to bang against the walls and on every door and window but to affect no had they made any type of escape.

Naruto then put up a sound barrier to make sure no noise came from the dojo anymore.

But one teen didn't do anything but look at his feet as he noticed that he wasn't getting wet like he should be.

"Stop" he said his deep voice echoing across the whole room and everyone did so.

The red headed boy who had dark eyeliner around his eye along with emo styled clothing was still looking down at his skin tight black jeans and dark sneakers.

"I'm not wet" was all he said as he pulled his foot up and showed them that he wasn't drenched.

The water soon picked up its pace and started to flood the whole room it then made its way above every ones heads but then they all noticed they weren't wet either just like the red headed boy said.

Around them was a layer of air that seemed to be supplying fresh oxygen.

Narutos voice echoed throughout the room "Looks like Gaara just saved you".

The water soon drained out the now open windows and doors and no one had a single drop on them.

Naruto then appeared once more out of nowhere on the now dry floor.

"Go on thank him…because if he didn't you all would have drowned" The blonde said with a grin.

Soon the whole classed thanked him some emotionally but the others short and sweet.

But of course a cocky teen had to say something "How the hell could this emo help us survive from drowning in water he's a freak and so are you".

Even if they were far away from the cafeteria they could still here the clanking of dishes from there as the room had not made a single noise.

Kiba stood shocked every time someone had called Naruto a name he had run to him crying and balling to him always seeking comfort to hear that he wasn't a freak and now he just stood there looking at the teen with cold dead eyes…like it wasn't Naruto.

"If you would like to say that again please look at me straight in the eye" he said his voice flat showing no emotion.

And he did the jock not scared for the invisible warnings set his way and opened his mouth to speak but something was different when he looked at his sensei. He was gone.

Everyone else was gone also soon he felt sharp pain in his leg and turned around to find nothing but his leg started spurting blood soon he felt the pain again in his right arm, then his abdomen and shoulder he then felt weak and dropped to the floor Narutos body towered over the bleeding teen.

"Say it again I dare you" he whispered holding out a rusty sword.

"N-No p-please s-stop I-I'm sorry I won't ever do it again I won't smoke, I won't drink, I'll become a good student just like everyone wants just please stop" he closed his eyes not wanting to feel himself in pain any longer but he opened them again when he heard murmering and whispers.

He then saw a smiling Naruto who seemed pleased.

"Kane?!" asked a girl who seemed scared.

"Are you ok?" she asked lightly.

"What…happened?" he mumbled.

"When sensei asked you to repeat what you had said you immediately started saying that you would stop doing bad things and become a good student if he just stopped" she explained.

But Kane didn't say anything but look at his sensei in question who was still smiling but none more so than Kiba who knew exactly what that smile was.

It was Narutos fake smile.

'What are you hiding from me' Kiba thought.

For the rest of the day had they practiced against the wooden dummies with punches and kicks to the stomach and legs with some against the torso but none on the head, not yet at least.

"Good job students I hope to see you again tomorrow we'll play a game for your hard work today Hinata remember what I said earlier" he said waving goodbye and reentered the dojo.

"Oh my god" mumbled the blonde as he sat cross legged in the center of the room feeling chakra in and out of him but this time he let himself slip up on his sensory skills because Kiba Inuzuka was hiding behind a closet staring intently at his crush.

10 minutes later had Kiba been officially bored all the blonde did was just sit there breathing in calmly.

But that was when something began to sprout between the floor boards it was flowers?

'How long have I been here?' thought Kiba but then noticed more flower buds began to bloom soon grass came up and making the dojo look like a meadow if you just leave out the walls.

'What is going on here' the brunette tried to think of any scientific way that this could happen but none came up.

Then Naruto stood up slowly took off his shirt leaving his upper body to look…beautiful in Kibas eyes they weren't bulging and masculine nor were they flat and feminine no they were in between.

"Now let's see what I have been holding back" Naruto mumbled.

The Inuzukas eyes widened as he watched the blonde do strange hand sequences then as he held his fingers to his mouth a gigantic ball of fire came into existence.

Kiba wanted to scream but the oxygen left his throat as the heat burned it away something even stranger happened as Naruto once again made hand seals and whispered "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu".

Water as huge as the fire ball was shot out of the blondes' mouth at a fast pace extinguishing out the gigantic ball of fire.

Then he once again made hand seals "Earth Style: Maze Construction Jutsu" and suddenly had huge brick walls showed up and hit the top of the wall with a loud thud.

But Kiba could still here his voice from inside the closet even if he was out of view.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Blade!" he screamed out as the earth walls exploded with the brunt force of lightning Kiba watched amazed at the sight of his crush preforming these amazing things.

"Wind Style: Juggernaut Blades" the blonde said and he blew outwards showing six blades of air being shot at the rubble of the walls making them into rubble once more.

Naruto then perked up as if someone was speaking to him "No he couldn't be here I thought I-" and it seemed he was talking to someone to.

"You idiot you knew he was here and didn't say anything now I have to wipe his memory" he said to himself crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Yes of course but...you make a good point…fine I guess it is time…okay I get it" he finished and began to rub his temples.

Kiba was freaked out how had his crush been able to do those wondrous things who was he talking too was he talking about him?!

Suddenly Naruto said something out loud "Heavenly Attraction" and the brunette had been pulled very roughly into the blondes hand with him smirking his eyes pulsing.

"Kiba…let me explain something to you" he said.

* * *

**All done and you need to know one thing! I NEED HELP I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON A PARTNER FOR MY STORIES BUT I NEED HELP IF YOU WANT THEM TO CONTINUE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SKYPE NAME AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP JUST PLEASE BE NICE AND HELP :'( PLEASE!**


	3. Read Me

Your writer has committed suicide

-his best friend


End file.
